The Return to the Underland
by Occasional Octopus
Summary: After three years, Gregor decides to run away from Virginia and return to the Underland where he feels he belongs. He is surprised when things have changed greatly since he left. Some for the better, some for the worse. He is unsure of how to rebuild his relationship with Luxa. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

It had literally taken him days to get back here. For the first time since three and a half years ago, Gregor stood in the laundry room of my old apartment building. He's fifteen now, a sophomore in high school. At least, he was until four days ago.

He had left his small house in Virginia in the middle of the night on a Sunday night without telling anyone. He left a note explaining the predicament.

His family was happy. Boots was slowly forgetting to speak cockroach. Lizzie's anxiety was all but gone. His father still sometimes got sick, but his mother was back to normal, fully recovered from the plague. His father taught a 7th grade science class at the local middle school and his mother was a nurse's assistant. They no longer struggled with money. It seemed that everyone had moved on. Everyone except for him.

"So here I am, staring at the washing machines in my old, dusty laundry room," Gregor thought. They had replaced washers and dryers since last time he was here. Now they were shiny and black. They probably cleaned better too. When he gave the one that sat furthest to the right a rough shove, he discovered they were lighter than the last ones. "Thank goodness," he thought. The familiar mist curled from the vent in the wall. He was lucky today. The currents were perfect for riding down without a bat. "A bat," he thought, "Ares," Gregor whispered aloud. His heart still ached with loss, even after three years. The rubber bat that his littlest sister had given to him sat on the windowsill of his bedroom, staring at him and filling him with guilt every morning and every night.

Before he could change his mind, Gregor slid into the vent, his loose black T-shirt billowing up like a giant mushroom when the air whooshed through them. "Ah!" Gregor cried out with a smile as the familiar Underland scent filled his lungs. The only thing that could make this better was riding down on the back of his flier. "But that isn't going to happen. Stop thinking about it," He scolded himself internally.

He braced himself for a long ride. It was difficult for him to remember riding all the way down without a bat. "Almost four years," Gregor thought. "Three since I've seen her," Whenever he tried to say her name, he choked. The queen of Regalia would be sixteen in a year, old enough to rule. He wondered what she would be like now. Had she changed?

Suddenly, he could see a light in the distance. What was it? He pressed his arms to his body, hoping it could help him move faster. It helped considerably, and he tucked the information into his mind for future reference. He was just about to begin counting the seconds of the fall when he hit the ground, knees first. Pain shot through his thighs, radiating into his stomach. "Ugh," he groaned, waiting for the pain to fade. This was a much shorter ride than the first time.

As soon as he could lift himself, he stood and began limping awkwardly toward the faint light. "The Underland has no light, what is that?" Gregor asked himself.

The walk was eternal. The last time he had come this way, he had run next to the cockroaches, or the crawlers as the Underlanders had called them. But soon the stone city of Regalia came into view. The light was thousands and thousands of torches that lit up the city. They were hung on every surface, and when he got closer, he could see the Regalians holding them, as they walked around the arena. "What is this?" He asked himself nervously. "A battle? A celebration?"

The tall door into the arena was wide open, inviting anyone to enter. He cautiously slunk through the door, having to duck slightly to avoid bumping his head. There were voices coming from every direction, laughter ringing through the entire arena. There were stands and large wooden contraptions covered in giggling young children. "I guess it's not a battle." Gregor though.

The entire place was buzzing with excitement. "It must be some celebration," Gregor concluded to himself. He had never seen anything so giddy happening in the Underland; especially not among the humans. When he looked to the air, he noticed there were fireflies illuminating the sky. Bats coasted among them, probably carrying humans. "Well, I certainly came at the right time!" Gregor thought happily.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a striped bat land. A grin spread across his face. "Nike?!" He shouted in amazement. The bat's giant ears pricked up at the call of her name and turned to look at him. It took a moment for her to recognize him, but when she did, she gasped in amazement. He could see her lips moving, and soon a human jumped from her back and began to race toward him.

"Howard!" Gregor was able to shout before he was caught in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Gregor, it has been so long! How happy Luxa will be to see you again! How happy I am to see you!" Howard pulled back, only to begin shaking Gregor's shoulders in glee. Nike flitted over to them and greeted him with a brush of her wing.

"It is wonderful to see you well, Overlander," Nike purred. "How long has it been?"

"Too long, Princess," Gregor exclaimed jokingly and wrapped his arms around Nike's striped fur.

"Does Boots accompany you, Gregor?" Howard asked as he glanced around, looking for Gregor's sister.

"Sorry, just me today," He said with a sad smile. Thinking of Boots reminded him of his family. He would somehow let them know he had gotten to the Underland safely. "What is all this for?" Gregor asked, motioning to the crowds of people.

"It is the Festival of Light! We celebrate this every year to honor you and Ares," Howard said, thrusting his torch into Gregor's hands. "And oh, what a festival it will be with the Overlander himself!" Howard cried.

"You're celebrating Ares and me?" Gregor asked in confusion. "What for?"

"For the many times you have saved us of course!" Howard said as if it were obvious. "Come with me Gregor, Luxa would be upset if she found that I had not immediately brought you to her!" He grabbed Gregor's wrist. "Come!" He repeated eagerly.

"Okay, I'm coming. Where is she?" Gregor asked, trying to hide his excitement. He'd been waiting for literally years to see this girl.

"Last I saw, she was dancing with Hazard," Nike replied. Howard pulled Gregor onto Nike and they began to rapidly rise into the air.

The festival was even more magnificent from above. "Man, how many people are there?" Gregor thought to himself. Howard seemed to read his mind.

"Almost all of Regalia is here. Many from the Fount have come also. This holiday is of utmost importance!" Howard explained. There they are," He cried as he pointed to a spot off to the side. Nike banked and landed about twenty feet from them. "Oh, Cousin will be so surprised to see you!" He said for probably the thousandth time. All Gregor could see was the back of Luxa's head. It was styled in a braid that Gregor had learned to perform with Lizzie's long hair. His mother called it a French braid. "Cousin!" Howard called eagerly. Luxa turned to look at Howard.

"Yes?" She asked, not noticing Gregor trailing behind him.

"Look who is here!" Howard yelled excitedly. The three of them had reached her. Luxa's eyes found Gregor. Her violet orbs widened in surprise. Gregor tried to smile, but was already so weak with the sight of the queen.

"Hi Luxa."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gregor?" Luxa asked after a moment. She blinked slowly in disbelief. "Overlander, is that you?" Gregor smiled at her.

"Yes. I came back, Luxa. I'm sorry I came during a festival. I didn't-," Gregor stopped talking when she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her hair had grown back to the length it was when he first met her. That alone told him that there was peace. After a brief moment, he hugged her back.

"I've missed you greatly Gregor. Why did you not come sooner?" She asked as she pulled back from the awkward embrace. Her voice was barely more than a whisper wrought with emotion. "Vikus wished to see you before-," She stopped and glanced at Howard.

"Before what? What happened?" Gregor asked, worry consuming him.

"Before he died," Luxa said bluntly as she patted his shoulder. "Last year he had another heart attack. He could not be saved," She said, her eyes shining. Not Vikus too. Luxa had no one left but Howard and Hazard now.

"I'm so sorry," Gregor said and squeezed her hand. Her fingers twitched at his touch and she let go as soon as possible. Was she upset with him? Gregor wondered.

"I shall leave the two of you to catch up," Howard said quietly before he leaped into the air to be caught by Nike. Gregor gave him an offhanded wave, keeping his eyes on Luxa.

"Do not be. It is a time of celebration, come Gregor, we must announce your arrival." Luxa gave Aurora, her bat, a wave and the two were soon swept up in a blur of gold fur.

"Man, it's nice to see you Aurora!" Gregor said, patting the base of her wing.

"I am pleased to see you too, Overlander," Aurora purred in a voice similar to Nike's. Aurora soared toward the royal box, where there was a set of musicians playing instruments Gregor had never seen before. They swooped in, taking the humans by surprise. One dropped his odd stringed instrument on the floor

"My apologies," Luxa told the man offhandedly as he picked up his violin-like contraption. "I have news to announce. I am in need of your voice."

"Yes, Queen Luxa, what shall I say?" He sucked in a breath, waiting for commands.

"Tell them the Overlander has returned," She said simply, giving Gregor a tense smile. The large man repeated what she said into the crowd of people. Silence filled the crowd for a moment, and then wild cheers erupted. "Howard and I are not the only ones who missed you being here." Luxa quietly said.

"I'm sorry, Luxa. If it makes you feel better, I've been miserable the last three years," Gregor said, staring at Luxa.

"I have not been any better," Luxa admitted, with her eyes boring into Gregor. He couldn't tell if it was an angry or sad stare. An awkward silence grew between them as they gazed at each other. "But, Overlander, what brings you to us?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Gregor frowned as he considered her question. Why had he come? "I missed you. I didn't like pretending none of this ever happened. I couldn't keep doing it. I'd go crazy!" He gave Luxa a panicked look. She motioned for Aurora to pick them up. After they were on her back and soaring from the royal box, Luxa responded to him.

"I understand, Gregor. I have felt the same, only I cannot leave the Underland. You can visit on your own accord. Why did you not?" She asked, with pain evident in her expression.

For the first time since they had begun talking, Gregor took a good, long look at Luxa. Her entire being was more mature, her face less pudgy and more angular and her limbs longer. "Gregor," Luxa repeated, forcing him from his rather thorough examination of her.

"Geez, I don't know. My mom would never let me. I had to sneak away. For the first year, even talking about the Underland made Lizzie's whole face droop and Boots would ask when we would come back to see Temp. My dad told me to stop mentioning this place," Gregor's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "They all just tried to pretend it never happened!" He exclaimed. "I didn't understand. I still don't understand how they could act like that," Gregor huffed. "Did they expect me to just forget that I have a whole set of friends and family under our feet?" He snapped at no one in particular. He was really letting his pent-up emotions get the best of him today. Not being allowed to talk about it wasn't fair.

"Compose yourself, Gregor. We can talk this evening in my home. Let us now enjoy the party. I'm sure Hazard wishes to see you." Luxa dictated. Gregor opened his mouth to reply, but she silenced him with a look.

The Underlanders greeted him with embraces and handshakes as they slowly made their way over to the game Luxa had spotted Hazard playing. It was similar to one of those basketball games that carnivals had at home. The prizes were different here of course. "Hey Hazard," Gregor said as he tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hello Gregor! It's wonderful news that you are here! We've all missed you so much, especially Luxa." Hazard smiled brightly as Luxa's translucent skin tinted pink with blush.

"Hazard!" Luxa cried in embarrassment.

"Was that wrong to admit? I'm sorry." The boy smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. How's the Underland been holding up since I've been gone?" Gregor asked, finding himself very concered.

"Oh, things have been well with the humans. Though as of now, the twisters and cutters fight over land. It is not all that bad though, neither group ever associates themselves with warmbloods in general." Hazard spoke quickly, "I've mastered spinner and now I'm learning to speak shiner! Zap comes every week to teach. Remember Zap? She led us through Hades Hall!"

"I remember her," Gregor smiled to himself at the memory of the fireflies. Three years ago, he never would have been pleased by thinking about those bugs! He felt almost as much resentment as Howard had towards them.

"I am going to get something to eat with the Overlander. Enjoy your game, Hazard." Luxa ruffled his hair and motioned for Gregor to follow her.

"Wait, Luxa! May I spend the rest of the evening with Saffron? Please, Luxa?" He gave her big Bambi eyes to top off the begging.

"You may. I will send for you tomorrow morning," Luxa said as they walked away. "Saffron is his clawer friend." She explained.

"What's a clawer?" Gregor asked in confusion. He doubted they had ever said anything about clawers before. "I don't think I've heard of them before."

"They are simply cats, Gregor. There is a colony by the Fount. We met them on a visit, and Hazard become friendly with a young one. He wishes to spend as much time with her as possible whenever she visits. Are you hungry?" Luxa's words came jumbled out of her mouth. Her mind seemed occupied with something other than the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, is there food here?" He asked, his stomach growling as he spoke.

"Have your memories of Regalia been tampered with? Of course there is, Overlander. Come this way." She gave him a slight smile and took his hand in hers, pulling him through the thick crowd.


End file.
